


Love Like This

by winterandhonor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of Other Sexual Partners, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets over his angst and lets himself fall in love and have what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

Bucky could feel the softest touch of Steve’s lips dragging down his skin bring goose bumps to the surface and making him shiver. The barest light of morning was shining through their single window and casting the pale cool light across the room. It made him feel safe and closed off from the world. The heat of Steve’s body behind him wrapping him in his arms and the cool chill of the morning air against his arms and face. 

Bucky had begged and pleaded with God so much to make him not want them. To take away this yearning, this burning desire to be held like this. At first when Bucky was still a boy he had thought that maybe it had only been Steve, that their deep friendship had been distorted in his mind and if he could just get on the right side of God he could clear away the filthy parts of him that ached to be kissed and to kiss those beautiful rose bud lips. 

It had taken going out alone to the wrong kinds of bars alone and being tempted by a guy much bigger than Steve, bigger than Bucky, and being held down on his knees by him and aching for it for it to really hit Bucky that he was, what he was afraid of. A pansy, a queer, fairy, faggot all of the horrible names that he had heard hurled at Steve and other boys. 

Laying there on mornings like this one though, with Steve’ frail arm tucked around his middle pulling him in a close as possible; with Steve’s skin pressed completely against Bucky’s back and head tucked up against Bucky’s neck so that his lips were rested on the top of his shoulder blade when he woke up, allowing Steve to pepper these sweet kisses along his skin, it didn’t feel wrong. 

Even with the muted ache in his tailbone as he shifted to face Steve he didn’t feel the guilt or regret that had plagued him at first. The first time they had made love Steve had been underneath him as they had rutted together and it hadn’t felt right. It hadn’t helped that afterward Bucky had panicked and apologized over and over for corrupting Steve, which Steve had completely brushed off. But after more than 2 years of living together and sharing a bed Bucky had given into what he had always wanted and craved from Steve. 

They had been passionately necking and rutting against each other for the better part of an hour becoming desperate when Bucky had let the words tumble from his lips through gasps, “I want you inside me.” 

At first Steve had been so hesitant and slow with him. Now it seemed funny to him because now Steve wasn’t afraid to push his face down into the pillow to muffle Bucky’s cries and pound into him. No matter how many times Bucky felt Steve’s body moving against his or Steve inside of him he was always most amazed the morning after when they could just share a few moments of blissful peace entangled with one another. 

Steve smiled his beautiful angel smile at Bucky, and it didn’t feel wrong to love like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote a while ago and was rereading. I have so much stuff that is just stagnant when it comes to writing so I thought I might as well publish SOMETHING. So here it is.


End file.
